


Bacio del tradimento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Accolita [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 33. Bacio di Giuda.
Series: Accolita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541398





	Bacio del tradimento

Bacio del tradimento

La giovane stava con le gambe socchiuse, le braccia abbandonate.

< Chiudo gli occhi e man mano sprofondo sempre di più nell’incoscienza.

Sono stesa su questo letto, immersa nell’oscurità. Non so se ho gli occhi chiusi o aperti.

Sulle mie labbra brucia ancora quel bacio, come se quelle labbra fossero state di fuoco.

Io gli avevo creduto e lui era solo un traditore > pensò.

“Mi stava deridendo, lo so” sussurrò.

< Mi sento precipitare in un mondo di fango. Starà ancora ridendo? > si domandò.

“Mi sento la più maledetta tra tutte le creature” gemette.

< Quel bacio di giuda mi ha marchiata per sempre > pensò.

[108].


End file.
